Together Forever
by laugh4life
Summary: PLL just got more intense - now that Ezra and Aria have another chance at being a couple, Aria comes up with a plan to be together forever. Branches off from the TV show, although it includes a few lines. 2X17 EZRIA! Rated T just in case. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

The rain and coldness of the night pour down on my skin, washing away my immaculate hope. For five, than ten, than fifteen minutes, I wait in hope under the luminescent glow of the street lamp that he might miraculously show up. That no matter how cautious he is being for either my or his sake, he will still give us a chance.

After all we've been through, I realize that it would be difficult for him to accept the fact that if we're together, we can finally be public. Although it would be difficult to finally let our secret out, we are strong, and we can get through it together. We came out to my parents already, and although it didn't go so well, we still have twice as many people on our side; Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and I bet Toby would believe and understand us as well. We're made for each other, and he knows it just as I know it.

No matter how noble he thinks he's being by ignoring me; despite how he knows that I can get past our relationship eventually if I'm only given time; and regardless of the annoying fact that he thinks he's protecting me by keeping his distance, the fact of the matter is that I cannot get over him and never will. I'm hurt more by his ignorance of me than by the distance he puts between us.

I love him, and that will never change. Or will it?

**Ezra's POV**

As I drive, I can't help but imagine the disappointment on Aria's face if I hadn't come. What will she do? It's eight soon, the time she told me to meet her. Will she stay and wait, or leave when its five after eight? What if I just barely miss her? Oh, it is killing me!

I glance at the clock on the dashboard. It says 7:58. My leg begins to bounce up and down in anxiousness and I can't seem to drive quickly enough. But I don't dare to go over the speed limit because that would wreck our relationship more than my being late tonight.

When Aria called me earlier this afternoon, my heart was torn to pieces yet again. The girl is relentless; she never seems to give up on what she desires most. Over the past few days, I've received a total of 22 calls from her, all of them with voicemails attached, and in them she's begging for us to set up another time we can see each other. Her voice was sweet, forgiving of my attitude, and so tempting. Her glorious personality, body, and soul could keep me content forever. I love her so much, but while I'd usually do anything for her immediately after she asks, this is one thing that needs to be thought about, and taken on with a logical approach.

Despite the overwhelming temptation to see her in person, I knew that if posed more danger for both of us that we're willing to admit. The ability of mine to ignore her is something that is wearing thin; it is a need, not a want, to see Aria again. I don't know how long I'd last until I would do something reckless. My love for Aria is unconditional and defiant, and although I realize that society will place us in the untouchable category for maintaining such an inappropriate relationship, it is something that I know neither of us control nor really care about.

Around seven o'clock tonight, a student of mine at Hollis came into my office, and as he was asking me to look over his essay once more, he told me something that I think I've forgotten. He said that like it is portrayed in media, it is correct that true love really does conquer all. If the love is real and honestly there, than the person owning it would do anything for their lover. Love isn't something with boundaries; it is infinite. The only way a relationship will stay strong and true is if the lovers act upon their will; if they do what makes their partner happiest. It's a selfless act that creates a stronger bond between the two.

And I realized that the boy is correct; that he knows exactly what he is talking about. I've brought my own twisted relationship into his life, and he's helped me to turn it around without even knowing it.

That's why I picked up my phone, pressed _Call Voicemail_, and listened to every heart-shattering message left by her from the past few days. And when listening to the last messsage, I realized that I needed to make a decision. Do I love Aria enough that I'd do absolutely anything to have her happy or not? The answer: positively yes.

That's what has led me to sit frantically in my car, agonizing over how much longer until eight, and if I'll catch her in time or not.

**Aria's POV**

Finally, it's ten past eight. Faith that he'll come sticks with me only in the smallest amount. The message I'd left him said for him to come to the clock at eight, and yet it is eight ten. I decide to stay for a bit longer in case he shows up. The black stilettos I wear click through the wetness underfoot as I walk to the nearest sheltered bench so that I can wait for him to arrive, while still watching from a dry place.

The cars' headlights gleam and blink as they speed past. Their wheels kick up spouts of water which is dumped on the car behind it.

That's what I feel like. I feel like we're the next car with the water being thrown upon it, always closer to getting over the bumps in the road, overcoming the next obstacle, when we're presented with another one. Our relationship is unexpected, like the water that suddenly shoots out from under the car. We're moving, but it feels like we never get anywhere.

I'd thought we had a chance; I really did. But I suppose it's a one-sided hope, because honestly, if Ezra isn't giving us a chance, isn't going to show up, then we never really had a chance to begin with.

The trust, optimism and mysterious desire that lingered inside me slowly fades away with the passing cars.

Until one finally slows down, coming to a complete standstill in front of me as I stand up and hold my breath, waiting for the impossible.

And then a handsome, familiar face opens the driver's door with a quiet little pinging noise, and a head of dark ravens hair pops out.

_God, he's gorgeous,_ I think.

That perfectly sculpted body stands determinedly in the rain, strong with the certainty held within. I rise, ever so slowly, as I hear him call out in his deep, velevety voice. A smile breaks out on my face as I hear his voice, lighting up my expression with pure happiness.

"Aria!" His voice chimes out through the constant drumming of the rain. He squints through the rain, making him just that much more attractive, if it's at all possible.

Suddenly, I can't hold my feelings bottled up any longer.

I'm rushing up to him as drops of rain splatter my face, my hair, nearly blinding me as my feet propel me forward. He sprints up to me also, and for a few moments we just marvel at each other.

My daydreams of this moment the past few days were childish fantasies; the real thing is so much better.

Although its only been three days, it feels like a lifetime since we last saw each other. After a whole semester of seeing him every day at school, it feels abnormal to let even one day go by without seeing his face, let alone three.

His jewel blue eyes gaze lovingly into my dark chocolate ones. His expression displays all the worry and desire he's had about seeing me again; all the hurt, guilt and anxiety he's been fretting about for the past few days over our relationship.

But all I want to do is kiss those stunning lips, tell him that no matter what happens, we'll get through it, that we're stronger than anyone. However, I can't speak, because I'm so in awe that he showed up.

Then, ever so slowly, Ezra reaches for my cheeks and I gladly let him caress them. His tough is perfect; gentle and caring. And then he's kissing my and my lips are on fire as he mesmerizes me with his beautiful ways. Our lips explore each other fervently as we cling to each other in the slick rain. Feeling the reality of his touch and smell, I cannot believe how lucky I am to have this perfect man all to me. The streams of rain rush down our faces, matting our hair to our heads and soaking our hair. His lips are addicting; warm and sweet as ever.

Finally, we pull apart with much unwillingness, and I smile at him, blinking as the cool water surges down my face; into my eyes; into my mouth. He grins back at me radiantly. His arms feel safe and secure around me, rubbing my back like I like.

I set my chin on his chest, and close my eyes, savoring the beautiful moment.

"I missed you," I admit. "A lot."

"I know. I missed you too," He replies, confusing me.

I pull back from his hold and look into his face, into his eyes, trying to decode a message that sits there for me. If he missed me, why didn't he acknowledge it until now?

Examining his expression closely, I ask, "Then why didn't you call, or even text me at all?"

He looks pained when I ask that. Hurt clouds my feelings, and although I can once again recognize what he's going to say, I also know that it doesn't help matters any.

"I was afraid. For you, Aria. Your mom and dad can see your phone bill, you know. If I called, you might have been grounded for life," Ezra says seriously.

That brings a sneer to my face. I joke, "I already am grounded for life. And for death."

He grins wanly, "And I suppose that, well, I'm just really scared for you, Aria. When the town finds out, what will they say? They'll talk! I don't want your reputation t be ruined because of me."

I smile kindly at him. It was really nice of him to be so worried, although he needn't stress about it. I don't care what the population thinks. He should know that after all this time. I'm not someone to listen to much of the gossip that floats around, and I don't care if I'm in the middle of it; I'll do my best to stay out of it anyways.

Then Ezra declares, "Let's go in the car. It would be a dead giveaway of tonight if you caught a cold."

Agreeing, I say, "Sure."

Ezra opens the passenger door for me like always, and I hop into the toasty car. As he climbs in, other cars honk at him rudely to move out of the way. Obediently, he obliges and drives the car to a parking spot across from the nearest Starbucks. We sit there for a few minutes, staring out into the heavy precipitate from the sky, watching different people pass and thinking of all the questions that suddenly come rushing back to me.

Now that my hopes have been confirmed and my soul is complete once again, now that Ezra has shown up and given us another chance, where do we go from here? How do we proceed? Even though Spencer, Em and Hanna agree with and support our relationship, they're only high schoolers like me, not high people in society, so they don't have much influence on the scale of how much trouble we get in with the law, or how much the townspeople decide to ignore us. I'm worried. Ella seems like she's coming around slowly, but Dad doesn't seem to be very trustworthy, let alone understanding. And to think that I'd thought he'd understand the best. I guess people sometimes surprise you. But I didn't expect such a cruel reaction from him.

Ezra is my future; I'm sure of it. But from now until the end of my senior year, how will we go out in public without people gawking and gaping? Will we ever get the chance to be a normal couple?

Unbelieving, I shake my head after a few minutes. Happily, I state, "I didn't think you'd come."

His answer shocks me. He answers honestly, "I didn't either."

For so many reasons, does that scare me. For one, does that mean that he isn't as serious about our relationship as I'd thought he is? But that is ridiculous. I know that Ezra loves me as much as I love him. So why am I worried about such a thing? Still, I can't help but anxiously skim my mind for all of these reasons. Also, is Ezra second-guessing our relationship, just because he doesn't want to get me in trouble? He should know that I'd rather get in twice as much trouble for him than him take all the blame for me.

I thought our relationship was stronger than that; I thought that after all we've been through, he would show up without question, completely trusting and believing that it will work out eventually. But I still understand the many reasons for why he is being so cautious.

He looks back out at the rushing traffic, but a moment later turns back to me.

"Aria, this is dangerous. If we both-"

"I know."

"But I'm really worried about you!" Ezra stresses. "I want you to be safe; to be happy. And I wish I could be sure that this - that we - are what you want." He gazes at me with those gorgeous eyes. And in that moment, I'm 100 percent sure that I'll never want anything more but him.

"There is only one place where I can be sure of that," I admit.

Ezra holds his breath as he says, "Where?"

"With you."

His face automatically lights up as he smiles with happiness, his eyes aglow from their previously dull state.

Once again, we kiss. His lips are hot on mine, and they're intoxicating. Overwhelming. But all too soon, it ends, when Ezra pulls away from our embrace to look me in the eyes.

He jokes, "We're crazy. You know that, right?"

I can feel my face break out into a genuine smile, my eyes lighting up with light humor.

"Yeah," I agree, "I know."

He laughs, and then asks the most obvious question, becoming serious quickly.

"So how are we going to do this? We can't spend the rest of our lives in sidewalks and rain."

All while he asks, I'm appearing delighted, because I am. I've been pondering this for quite a while, and I think I've finally found a solution to our enormous problem. A little plan has formed in my mind these past few days, details and all, as I've waited for him to come around, waiting in despair for someone I wasn't allowed to be with.

Proudly, I announce, "I have an idea."

Ezra's eyebrows dip in little quirks as he seems to be wondering about what I'm talking about.

Finally, he asks, "What's your genius plan?"

"This," I beam. Honestly, I think this plan can really work. It's just a matter of executing it, and I can't wait until Ezra and I can finally, finally be public. Oh, what a relief it will be!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: Aria met Ezra under the town clock, which meant that they were each giving their relationship another chance. Ezra was worried about how to go on, and Aria has a plan that hasn't been revealed quite yet._

**Ezra's POV**

I listen in horror as she goes over her plan. Is she saying what I really think she is?

Aria talks quickly and nervously as she waves her hands around in front of her as she explains the plan. She begins, "I know that this is impossible to dodge; we can't ever go on here in Rosewood as a couple without everyone staring at us. You know they would make accusations and whisper rumors behind our backs. This town talks a lot. Ezra, if you really want us to be a couple, you'll do this for me. We have to tell everyone. My less-close friends from school, your co-workers; everyone.

"But not just yet. I'm 18 in a few months - okay, so more like three entire months of torture - but the point is that we can finally get our relationship out in the open! Wouldn't you love to stroll down to Starbucks to get a coffee without everyone staring?" She looks pleadingly at me, her eyes wide in that puppy dog begging look that she masters so significantly well. She continues, "We could finally be a real couple doing real things! And yes, I know that the authorities would go after us - I realize that - but its not as if they can do anything about us if I'm 18, right?"

Her face is so pleading; begging; adorable that I can't say no to this one. Although I feel like it is risky, I see her side of it, and realize that we're one couple who can't live a day without taking risks. We need to try, or else we're sure to fail. Right?

"But what about until then?" I ask, wondering if she has thought at all about that time period.

"Well," She hesitates, and then her hesitation stretches into a wide grin that lights up her eyes, as if her brain had an outstanding idea just begin to spark, which is quite possible.

She grins slyly, "Yes, that will do perfectly."

Looking at her in question, I wonder just what her devilish little mind has come up with.

**10 A.M the next morning - Ezra's POV still**

"Oh, shut up!" Aria screeches at me from her fierce position on her front stoop. I throw my arms up in agitation, but even through all my anger, I can't help but notice just how beautiful she is; how her hair, silky soft and smooth, flows over her shoulder in a perfect arc; how her lips purse and her eyes narrow when she's angry. Everything about her draws me in.

She continues her rant without letting me say a word. Her voice is frustrated and way too loud for our argument; I'm worried the neighbors will overhear, and if so, we can for sure count on being thrown into a wave of more trouble.

"How _dare_ you say that, Ezra! I thought you loved me," She says disgustedly. "Just- Just stay away from me!"

Her words pierce me to my core, sending ripples of hurt to my soul, ruining my heart. If only she didn't have to say that.

What comes out of my mouth is completely opposite the thoughts and feelings that are evoked inside of me; my mouth has a mind of its own. I sputter as I'm caught in the spotlight. What do I say? Do I tell her how much I love her, or do I reprimand her for how much she's hurt me?

"Aria, if you had one wit, you would know for a fact that you're a stupid, selfish child, and that _this_ - what we had together - was nothing but a wisp of hope on your part!"

Her face twists in hatred. And my stomach churns in worry as I see her expression.

_Why did I say that?_ But I know why. It had to come out eventually.

In a swift movement she yanks open her front door, making it squeak as it swings open all too easily. Looking at me one last time, she spits, "I _never_ want to see you again, Ezra! Stay the _hell_ away from me."

And that's when my heart finally cracks.

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey!" I grin, winding my way around the tables in my way to where Aria sits in the corner of the grille. Her hair is pulled up in a cute little do; the glossy brunette strands of hair are twisted back in a gorgeous sloppy bun. The black blazer she wears with her stunning feather earrings catches my eye; she appears so sophisticated!

When she called me to ask me to coffee at the grille, she sounded a little worried, but she appears to be so put-together, it stresses me out just a little less for her sake. I gladly accepted the offer, because there is something that is obviously bothering her, and as her friend, I really truly want to help her with it. She's so nice; she doesn't deserve to suffer like I have with Toby being gone.

"Hey!" She chirps happily, but I can see that her heart isn't in it.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I ask, suddenly hyper-aware of her unease as I sit down in the metal chair in front of her, gripping my coffee mug tightly as I attempt to thaw out my frozen fingers. I trace the leafy patterns on the mug as I glance at her expectantly.

I'm almost worried that she's going to say that her Dad was shot, or that her friend Holden is moving away again, but what comes out of her mouth is definitely worse.

"Spence, I haven't been completely honest with you. I told you that I haven't seen Ezra since I began calling him, begging him to talk to me, but I have seen him since," She takes a deep breath and forges ahead. "He kissed me last night."

"Well, that's wonderful!" I exclaim, excitement running through my veins for my friend. My enthusiasm dies down as I puzzle, "But why are you still upset? It means he is still talking to you, right?"

One second she was pleading with Ezra, her love of her life, to see each other again, and the next she's wishing he went away? This is so unlike Aria; she usually has a clear mind of what she wants. My eyebrows meet in confusion as I look at her curiously, wondering what could be the matter that it'd be a problem.

I expected her to reply with something like, _My dad sent Ezra to jail this morning,_ or, _My mom figured out that we're meeting in secret_. But once again she surprises me with something so unexpected that I never would have guessed had she not told me.

Aria's eyes fill with unshod tears as she whispers, "We broke up this morning."

For the next twenty minutes, we sit there as Aria pours her heart out to me and the walls of the room. Finally, my mind begins to connect the pieces of the puzzle, and I realize something very important, but still extremely dangerous.

**Aria's POV**

I wait for promptly five seconds after knocking on the door. Turning my feet back and forth, I study my new brown and tan Steve Madden boots intently while little tremmors of excitement run through my body.

I'll finally get to see _him_ again. Finally.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, I look at what is around me; I don't want to appear too eager to see him again, although I feel like I'm jumping out of my skin at spending a whole day with him.

The hallway of his apartment complex is empty, the tan, woven doormats in their regular spots. The walls are pristine as always, and the brown wooden floors shiny.

The door finally opens.

It opens hesitantly at first, with only one of his eyes peeking out from behind the cover of it.

Then he grins widely, as if he thought I'd died and he'd never live to see me again. He enthusiastically says, "Aria!" and widens the door.

I rush into his waiting arms, muscular and secure around my body, and kiss him intently. As always, his kisses are tender yet intense, and I yearn for even more as I'm kissing him. Our lips clash with each others in such a perfect way that we know that we've memorized each other to the whole. He's tempting, and forgiving, and so, so alluring, that all I want to do is snuggle up with him and never let go.

Soon we're inside his apartment, the door closed, and we sit on the old ratty green couch that has housed us for quite a while now.

I look into his beautiful eyes with love, and just stare at him for a while, not believing the miracle I've been gifted with; to have him.

"I'm sorry," He says. His eyes show some guilt and betrayal within them, as if he genuinely thought that this was permanent, what we had to do. It wasn't though; if it was, I'm pretty sure that there is no possible way that either of us would live through it.

Sympathetic, I say calmly, "For breaking up with me? Ezra, you know it was necessary. Besides, I was the one who suggested it, so I should be the one apologizing. Hopefully it threw them off our track."

"Let's just hope so," He agrees, squeezing my hand lovingly, and then sending tingles from my fingers all the way up my arm as he gathers me closer to his warm, strong body. I lean into him, smelling that scent that I'm so used to; his unique, earthy smell. Almost instantly, I can feel my nerves, which have been jumping about all day, settling down into a soft rest.

Curious, he asks, "Do you think they bought it? From what your mom said? That was her at the door, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, I think so. But, Ezra, she looked so disappointed. Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should be relieved that she believed me, or guilty that I'm still keeping secrets from her, even if she knows most of what is going on."

"Aria, you shouldn't feel guilty about your mom; she knows you love her. Anyone can see that. But you have to remember that we're doing this just to tide us over for a while. It was our best choice."

That doesn't really help me any, despite the fact that it came from Ezra, who I almost always believe right away. I still feel the guilt eating at my insides, gnawing away at the hope that Ella might realize what is going on and understand.

I sigh. I guess that I shouldn't think too hard about it; there isn't really anything that can happen to fix it at this point, besides hope that one day we can finally be together. For real.

Burying my head in Ezra's chest, I lay there, wondering about our future, and my family's future, and my friends future as I fight the pain in my heart that seems to keep consuming my hope and turning it into doubt. His fingers wind through my hair, calming me just a little, as I lounge there feeling only the slightest bit content. I just wish that I could know that we made the right decision by doing this.

**Ella's POV**

A few hours ago, I was furious as ever, and I raced to the front door when I realized just who my daughter was having a vivid fight with. It promptly ended when I got there; Aria slammed the door shut in his face, screeching all kinds of profanities that I failed to punish her for in all the surprise and excitement.

Teenagers are the most difficult beings to understand. Just three days ago, Aria was urging us to accept him into our family; nagging us to let her have a legal relationship with him, and yet we wouldn't budge. Today, she was shrieking at him like a banshee. The thing that puzzles me the most is that she is acting so unlike herself; normally, she is a fairly rational person who knows what she wants. But this? I just don't know what to think.

When I asked her about it, she replied sheepishly. With a pained voice, she said, _We broke up_.

Despite the honesty she said it with, I feel like there's still something she's not telling me.

And that is why although I pretended to be, I'm not completely on board with their whole breakup.

Aria went behind our backs even after we knew and said no. Ezra obviously helped her, too, since he was breaking up with her just this morning.

As I lie in bed thinking through all this, I stare up at the pitch dark ceiling in wonder. Could they be tricking us again? Or are they seriously broken up?

I feel like Byron and I are the townspeople in The Boy Who Cried Wolf. We're always trusting Aria, trying to believe that she means what she says. But like the townspeople, we are always betrayed. Could this just be another one of her false cries? Or is it real?

Two hours later, after tossing and turning over this confusion, I start to drift off to sleep.

My last thought comes to me before I lose consciousness, and it almost shocks me out of my resting state.

_What if there really is such thing as true love?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This week's PLL comes out NOW, and I gladly made my goal of getting this chapter up tonight. Now, it may not be much, but it is a new chapter, so yay for that much! Hope you like it (and the show... can't wait for Ezria!) and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Aria and Ezra "broke up" in an attempt to throw Ella and Byron off their trail, so that they could buy time until Aria turns 18. They meet up back at Ezra's apartment where he apologizes for pretending to break up with her, even though it ultimately (and hopefully) will get them to have the ability to be together for the rest of their lives.<em>

**Aria's POV**

"Wait sweetie! Can I talk to you for a second?" Ella asks me as I grab my backpack, ready to head out the door.

I was careful not to wear anything too fancy today, because my parents would obviously get suspicious. They already are as it is, and barely allowed me to go with my friends on this miniature trip that the high school is taking.

Every year, us high schoolers get a day to tour Hollis University, so that we can explore our options for the future. It allows us free time to walk about the campus and ask people some questions that we have about it, and basically get a feel for the place. Our school really tries to get us to go there, as does the rest of our district, because they want the money to keep the place up and running. But instead of using the time to get to know the place that most of us will likely be calling home in a few years, we all usually use the time to socialize instead. And potentially sneak off campus for other things.

Obviously, my parents would have a problem with letting me go to this, being that that is where Ezra now works. But after convincing my dad that it would be fine, since he's _so_ responsible and he is on campus also, they agreed to let me go.

However, they made one thing clear. Each hour, I have to call Ella with an update, and - here comes the fun for my friends - Spencer, Em, and Hanna all have to speak to her too.

Honestly, I do not understand why she would agree on this; all my life, my parents emphasized my freedoms, and now they're taking most of them away. Why?

"Um, sure. What do you want to talk about?" My eyes zigzag around the room before I sit down uncomfortably, folding my skirt in beneath me. My fingers feel sweaty already, like I'm a criminal awaiting a verdict. I know it isn't true, but I can't help thinking about how bad I feel.

My mom squints her eyes, looking at me with a suspicious expression. She asks, "Are you sure you'll be all right today? You don't need me to come with you?"

"Mom, I'm not four," I joke, sarcasm seeping out of my voice like sticky sweet syrup. "I can handle myself; don't worry."

Her jaw tightens, "Well you sure have acted like it, Aria, and I'm worried for you. Just make sure you're checking up with me, or I may have the need to drive over there myself."

Ella's face is searching and her fingers drum on the wooden table's slick surface like she is more than suspicious of me; almost as if she knows something that I don't.

Bitterness seeps into my mouth, and its hard to swallow all of a sudden as I realize that she's serious. Out of all that has happened...

I hold back the urge to roll my eyes, and smile calmly at Ella anyways. Inside, though, bats are smacking the sides of my stomach, making me feel queasy.

Speaking softly, I gather my coat and book bag, and say, "Love you, mom. See you later!"

Can she possibly know more than we think she does?

**Spencer's POV**

"What's wrong with her?" Hanna whispers to me blatantly.

Looking over the seat back in front of us, stenciled with graffiti, and above the spitballs flying through the air, I spot who Hanna nods at. It's Aria.

Shame overwhelms me as I realize that I have to make a decision here. I can either be the good, trustworthy friend to Hanna, or I can be the honorable, reliable friend to Aria. It's my choice, but I can only choose one.

When Aria told me about seeing Ezra, I didn't realize that she hadn't told, or even thought to tell, all of us girls. I hadn't realize that she had narrowed it down to only trusting me.

Turning back to Hanna, I say nonchalantly, "Nothing. I think she's just worried that we'll run into _him_."

The last word is whispered, mostly due to the fact that the bus we're on includes many, many obnoxious and loud boys. Boys that spread rumors to girls like wildfire, who pass it along to others. Soon Aria's secret would be out in the public, but not how she imagined it being.

"Oh," Hanna draws out the word with realization. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. No, nothing at all," I say as inconspicuously as possible, running a hand through my silky soft hair with nervousness. I hate when I have to keep a secret from one of my friends, especially due to the wishes of another.

"Spence, tell me what you're keeping from me," Hanna looks me right in the eyes, her big green ones staring trustfully into mine.

I squirm under the pressure. Finally, I blurt out, "I can't tell you."

And she goes off. She waves her hands around like a maniac as she asks loudly, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

A couple people turn to rudely stare at us. I glance around Hanna and meet their eyes, at which point most of them turn away.

Shushing her, I pull her lower in the seat and stare at her pleadingly. I beg her to understand my point of view, "I just can't tell you right now. Promise me you won't do anything rash? And I'm sure Aria will tell you herself very soon. Just trust us."

"I'm not sure I can," Hanna throws back at me with defensiveness showing through her facade of calmness. "Trust doesn't come easily when your best friends go behind your back once, and than another time right after."

"Han, we already said we're sorry! What more do you want us to do?"

"Nothing," She answers honestly, her perfectly lined and brushed eyes looking back at me with clarity. "But when I trust you again, you'll know."

The sinking feeling I had before I agreed to the plan Aria has comes back to me once more. So much for the 'fun' times that the school promotes for this day.

Bouncing along over the blacktop paved roads, the bus screeches with effort while the teens happily escape school hours.

What a day this will be. I can feel it already; trouble till the end is yet to come.

**Ella's POV**

I need to do something about this. One side of me says I have to; that it's the only way to stop what is happening. But the other half of me knows that while that is true, it would be malicious of me to stop my daughter from seeing someone she truly cares about.

Don't get me wrong; I care about Aria. I really do. Which is exactly the logic behind Byron and my actions to take Ezra completely out of Aria's life. I want her to be happy, but I'm pretty sure it won't be with her old English teacher. She doesn't know herself yet; she's still young and searching for her path. She's still my baby girl. And I don't want her to grow up.

So it comes back to me needing to act upon something so the worst doesn't happen.

The only reason that I agreed to this whole Hollis campus tour was so that I could show that I still trust my daughter. But now I'm not so sure that it was the right decision. I'm not positive Byron thinks it was a smart choice, either.

Puzzling over this for the next few hours, I busy myself with cleaning up the house. Making Mike's bed, cleaning up his floor and dumping it all on his bed for him to put away, checking Aria's room to find it spotless, and taking out the garbage; I do it all.

Then it hits me like a bolt of lightening.

My fingers move quickly as I dial Byron's number, praying that he isn't in a meeting.

One ring, two rings, three rings... _Please pick up,honey!_

"Hello?" His voice rings out, sounding confident yet distracted.

"Hi honey," I sigh happily, glad that he isn't in a meeting. "I'm worried about Aria. Do you think we made the right decision?"

His hesitation is enough for me to get a sense that he doesn't agree with what we did either. For a moment, I feel very guilty. _Did I push him into agreeing with this? Would he have said no without my approval?_

There's rustling on the other end of the line, and I wonder for a moment if there is someone else in his office. The shuffling of footsteps and the closing of a door make me even more suspicious, but I quickly let those thoughts go. After everything we've been through to get where we are, Byron wouldn't hurt me like that. Not again.

He finally speaks, "No, I don't. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes. Aria just texted me; she's going to have lunch with the girls at the Mexican restaurant down the street from your office. You know the one; Vida Picante. Could you ask her to join you instead?"

"What a great idea," Byron murmurs. "Bye, Ella. See you later."

At last; some real supervision over my child. Hopefully I can start to believe her again after she proves herself worthy of it over lunch with her father.

**Aria's POV**

I can feel Hana's eyes piercing my back once again. Wondering why the heck she's been staring at me so oddly the last few hours, I turn around on my heel suddenly, surprising her to a complete stop.

Putting my hands on my hips, I ask, "Hanna, what did I do? You've been looking at me weirdly all afternoon and I'm starting to get creeped out."

"I'm sorry," Hanna puts a hand to her chest in mock innocence. "But maybe if you told me what you told Spence, I'd stop eying you so weirdly."

"Wait, hold on," Em interrupts, her head moving to and fro quicker than I could ever imagine. She looks startled. But hadn't Aria told her anything? Huh, so I'm not the only one left out of it this time.

She continues, "What's going on here? You're keeping secrets from us? I thought we decided to tell each other everything."

My stomach churns. Did Spencer tell Hanna what I told her? She wouldn't have. Would she?

"I can explain," I say to Hanna. Turning to Em, I clarify, "Kind of. I..."

My throat closes up as I realize that I can't say any more. The less my friends know about this the safer it is for Ezra and I. But on the other hand, they're my best friends. They've been there all along for me when I wasn't even there for them. I owe them this much, at least.

"Yes, I was. I-"

Just then, my phone decides to go off, obnoxiously interrupting me just as I got the courage to tell them the whole truth.

Forced to answer it after looking at the caller ID and finding Byron's number, I hold up one finger as Hanna taps her toes impatiently and crosses her arms. Emily looks just as pissed, standing there with her hands on her hips. The only one not looking the same is Spencer; she slouches worriedly, her book bag clutched to her side like it contains some piece of vital importance.

"Yes?" I answer, knowing that since it's Byron, he figures that I already saw the caller ID, which I did.

"Hello Aria. Since you're having lunch on campus today, I was wondering if you wanted to come by. We could eat together. It's not like you have enormous plans, right?" He asks in that parental way of his.

I narrow my eyes knowingly. This messes up all my plans. I was going to have lunch with the girls, and then sneak off to find Ezra for thirty minutes. But if I decline my dad's offer, they'll get suspicious again. I sigh, knowing that I have no choice.

"Fine. When do you want me to meet you at your office?"

"Now would be fine. I have a quick paper to wrap up, but we could grab something to eat afterward."

"Sounds good," I say cheerfully, not meaning it one bit. "Bye."

I turn to my friends regretfully. Clasping my hands in a begging gesture, I say, "My dad wants me to go meet him. Catch up with you guys later?"

They stare at me disbelievingly, and slowly nod, one by one.

"Wait!" Hanna calls out after me, suddenly demanding and seemingly angry. Her hand is on her hip as she demands answers. "When are you going to tell us?"

"After I get through this death toll," I call back, waving.

What I don't know is that this is going to be a hell of a lot harder to answer Byron this time than I've ever imagined, and it may just cost me something big.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was really short, but I got it out, didn't I? The next chapter will be longer; I promise. Sorry for the lack of detail, but I wrote it all within an hour... Usually it takes me much longer to crank out a chapter.<strong>

**Reviews please? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: Rosewood High takes a field trip to Hollis campus, where Aria's dad and Ezra both work. Ella is worried that Aria will go running off to see Ezra during lunch, so she calls Byron so that he will ask Aria to eat with him. He does, and Aria is disappointed because she was in fact going to meet up with Ezra after eating with the girls, if only for a little while. Also, Hanna and Emily are upset because Aria was just about to explain to them that she and Ezra were still together, but she never spit it out, so they're angry that she won't tell them. Technically it isn't her fault, though, because the phone just happened to ring right as she was telling them._

**Aria's POV**

I'm very quick at texting when I'm in a hurry, and this situation calls for a small notice so that he doesn't think I'm purposely bailing on him. Sadly and remorsefully, I type out my message and hit send. It beeps softly as it sends.

_Can we take a rain check today? Sorry, but my dad wants me to eat with him... ~Aria_

Taking deep breaths, I knock reluctantly on the wide open glass door in front of me out of courtesy, and a bit of fear, for my father.

"Come in," His voice booms, seeming to shake the walls as it travels out to me.

I shiver before stepping toward the door frame. Dreading this lunch, I shuffle forward almost unwillingly, and then quickly transform into the happy little girl he knows me as when he spots my figure standing before him. He smiles warmly, but I narrow my eyes suspiciously all the same. Something is off. Something about him is different, more hesitant, and quite unsettling.

He stands up and walks over to hug me as if I hadn't seen him in a week rather than just this morning, "Aria."

I awkwardly hug him back, still highly suspicious of his actions. Does he suspect that I would go out with Ezra? Does he know that we planned something? Did he already call the police on Ezra, even though he has promised not to?

"Hi," I say meekly.

The papers rustle on his desk as he quickly cleans up. He appears concentrated, but his brows crease in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I ask hesitantly, so that he doesn't get suspicious.

His smile is tight as he replies, "Oh, nothing. So. Where do you want to go for lunch? I heard there was this restaurant with amazing Italian food, if you want to grab a bite outside of my boring office. What's it called? Pista? Piata? Oh, yeah, Piada!"

My throat tightens when he says the name of it. That was the restaurant that Spence, Hanna, Em and I were going to go to before my dad asked me to eat with him. I swallow nervously. There is no way that I'm going to face those girls right now. No, I have to let them calm down first. Because otherwise they'd go at my throat without a second thought, like lions. They'd rip me to shreds for keeping things from them. Well, all of them except maybe Spencer.

"How about the Mexican place down the street a little?" I suggest. "Remember it? Cinco de Mayo. You know the one."

Byron frowns. It wasn't a reassuring expression at all, let me tell you. It looked like lunch with my dad was going to be a tough one.

**Emily's POV**

"Oh, come on, Spencer! Aria was going to tell us anyways, and the suspense is killing me!" Hanna begs yet again.

When Hanna sets her mind to something, she doesn't give up all that easily. And this time she wants to know what Aria's hiding. Personally, I think it can wait. She would have told us already if it was a life or death situation, and so it can't be that big of a deal.

I don't think Hanna understands why Aria isn't telling us this, although I'm pretty sure that I do. It was like when I had to come out to my parents about liking girls. It wasn't something that I wanted to do, but I ended up doing it slowly, taking my time. It worked best that way, and even though others like Hanna may want to know sooner, it takes time for things to work themselves out. If I'd just slapped them with the info out of the blue, they wouldn't have handled it as well as they did. I'm sure it is the same with whatever Aria is holding back.

"Shut up already!" I finally snap at Hanna, much annoyed with her constant whining. She looks taken aback at my sudden outburst. Spencer throws me a fleeting but relieved look.

Hanna's blond hair flies over her shoulder as she flips it back. She gives me a disgusted look, "Don't you want to know what Aria was talking about?"

"No," I answer, rolling my eyes. Slowly twisting the soft, slimy noodles around with my fork, I keep my eyes cast down on my food, purposely avoiding the girls' eyes.

Spencer eats in silence, not desiring to be part of this conversation, even though she's already in the middle of it. A tapping sound comes from underneath the table, and I recognize it to be Hanna's heel. Quickly glancing upward, I notice that the other girls are focusing on their Italian food, too. If only we weren't fighting. We might actually enjoy it.

I put my fork down with a clatter, and look the other two straight in the eyes as they stare back at me uneasily.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?" I ask, trying to avoid the previous subject.

Hanna pouts, her eyes narrowing. Her fingers drum on the table as she evaluates the situation.

Spencer stares at me uneasily, until she says, "Tour the campus museum."

Rolling her eyes, Hanna glares at Spencer. She tosses her blond hair over her shoulder sarcastically, saying, "At least choose something fun, Spence. Lets go shopping!"

I frown, thinking that Hanna's enthusiasm is unneeded. Aria should be here with us, enjoying today. Not being interrogated by her father. It isn't fair that we should go enjoy what the campus has to offer without her.

"Shouldn't we ask Aria to come with?" I ask.

Hanna's lips purse, "Nah. She'll escape her dad eventually."

"Han, choose a side! Either you want her to tell you this 'big' secret, or you don't want to see her at all. Personally, I think Em is right. We should at least be courteous and ask if she wants to come. Maybe her dad will let her."

Spencer whips out her phone out her white purse, her thin fingers diligently pressing keys a mile a minute. Her eyes are intent on her phone screen, paying immaculate attention to what she is typing.

"There," She states.

"What?" I ask, staring at her curiously, my wide brown eyes open in confusion.

"I just asked her to join us. I'd rather be polite."

Hanna just shakes her head and crosses her arms as Spencer leans back in her chair, a small, smug grin on her face.

_Please come, Aria, so everything all get back to normal. I just can't take this any longer._

**Aria's POV**

It's been over an hour and a half, and mostly we've sat in silence. We've said all but ten words to each other, mostly consisting of _Where do you want to sit?_ and _Thanks_, all of which were after we arrived at Cinco de Mayo. So really, the majority of the conversation has been in the last ten minutes.

Byron looks up at me over his enchilada. Just sitting here with my father reminds me of being a little girl and looking up to him. I remember when I was younger, almost five years old, sitting in the 'big girl' chair with our family at the dinner table. Ella was so eager, her voice happy and free. And Byron was so joyful; he used to spin me around after dinner and we'd go play a game like hide-and-seek with Mike, too. I miss those days so much. Discussion was effortless then, but now it seems like the hardest thing in the world.

"So," I start, my eyes drifting back down to my vegetarian quesadilla. "How was your day so far?"

"Good," He replies with a strained voice. "I got a lot done. There was a meeting for all the faculty this morning about your school being on campus, and then I had a few classes to teach. So it was simple, but eventful. You?"

"Decent. The bus ride here was horrendous, but we made it safely, didn't we?" I joke. Byron stares at me as if he doesn't understand it.

"What have you done since you got here?"

"Nothing, really. We've just walked around, here and there. Mostly admired the buildings and the shopping luxuries," my voice is sarcastic.

"We?" He asks, his eyes suspicious.

I clarify, "Hanna, Spencer, Em and I," Looking at him strangely, I wonder, "Who did you think I would be with?"

His expression says it all, and in a second the thought rushes to my mind.

"Oh, dad," I moan, wishing he would just trust me for once. Trust that I would know better than to go against his wishes.

But, thinking about it, I have to admit that it was right of him to distrust me. It wasn't as if I was the good girl, always doing what my parents told me, and staying away from what they told me to stay away from. I've proven that time and time again. So why would this time be any different? It wasn't; my father was right. If only he didn't guess anything... I would have been able to see Ezra, and we could have done something together. It would have made my day. Instead, I'm stuck talking to my dad while I could potentially be shopping with the girls.

Shaking my head, I take a bite of my quesadilla. The gooey yellow-orange cheese oozes out of the crisp tortilla, slipping between my fingers as I try to gather it all up. The green peppers and black beans inside it squeeze out of the edges, falling in piles onto the cold plate.

A shrill ring flies through the air as something below my butt vibrates. _My phone_.

Apologizing to my dad for the interruption, I slip my phone from my pocket and click a few buttons before the text pops up.

_Come shop with us (Hanna's idea. I think we should tour one of the campus' museums!)! Meet us at Solmerharding Blvd. Pretty please with a cherry on top! ~Spencer_

Smiling to myself, I show the text to my dad. He nods his consent. Although he said yes, I can see that he doesn't fully trust the situation, and that he'd rather have me under his supervision.

"Thanks, dad," I grin, sighing in relief that this awkward lunch can finally have an ending in store. I think that he was running out of things to say, too, and hoping for an escape. This just benefits us all, now doesn't it?

"Of course. Thanks for joining me for lunch, sweetheart. See you tonight."

Waving to him, I make my way out of the restaurant and walk briskly over the crowded sidewalks to the corner, where I pull out my phone and type in the street address. Within a second, a route pops up.

As I walk, steadily and quickly, I think about what I'm going to say to the girls. I want to tell them the truth; I just don't know how. I do know that they'll be understanding either way, but it seems difficult to let the words just spew right out of my mouth after needing to keep quiet for a few days.

Soon I'm taking the last few steps to the street. My heels click over the hard wrinkled cement and I twist my fingers in anxiety. I can already hear Hanna's demanding tone as she begs me for the secret.

"Hey, Aria, over here!" Spencer waves from across the street.

With a fleeting glance to make sure no cars are going to run me over, I scurry across the crosswalk and over to where the girls stand.

"Hey!" I greet them with a smile plastered to my face.

I study their behavior. Emily stands up straight, her long dark hair scooped behind her ears, her chocolate eyes alert. Spencer smiles wanly, seemingly unsure of how to act. She stands a foot away from Hanna, almost as if she's wary of her. Hanna's arms are crossed in defense, as if I'm going to automatically attack her about constantly pestering me.

"I still think we should shop," Hanna begins, stating her opinion outright.

"We're here for a reason, Hanna; to learn. We can't shop every second of the day," Spencer reminds her. I roll my eyes; of course Hanna isn't going to pay attention to what she's saying.

"Actually, I kind of want to shop a little, Spence, if that's okay. My mom's birthday is coming up and I still don't have anything for her," I admit. Hanna grins smugly at Spencer, as if she's gotten approval to do something vicious.

"Than it's official. Off we go!" Emily cheers, and Spencer smiles as she nods her agreement.

Emily and Spencer chatter about the weather and some people from school for a bit as we stroll down the sidewalks. Hanna stares into each shop window, her eyes wide at everything. Ever since Ali went missing, she's been so shop-crazy. She's never been this materialistic before, so why now? I guess it's jsut her way of dealing with the situation. But still. Is it healthy to spend that much money, or steal so much?

"So how'd lunch with your dad go?" Spencer asks eventually.

I turn to look at her, answering honestly, "I still think he suspects. But I completely understand why. I'm missing him dreadfully, Spence. I can't do this any longer."

"Suspects what? Do what any longer?" Hanna asks innocently, her eyes narrowing.

I sigh, the weight of telling them pressing down on me already.

"Come on," I grab Hanna's arm and lead her over to the front of a store on the next corner. Figuring there isn't a safer place on campus to tell them, I make them huddle together and watch for any students from our school before I tell them.

My heart beats irregularly, growing louder with each passing moment. I can feel the dread of telling them in my stomach, but I know that it isn't so much the thought of telling them as what their reactions will be afterward.

"I'm still going out with Ezra. We told my parents, and they didn't take it well. But they think we broke up now. We faked it the other morning so that I can quit being under their radar all the time and live a little until I'm 18. Then... I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes. It's killing me, not seeing him!" I spill, my voice cracking as I let loose my thoughts.

Hanna's stiff expression crumbles into one of sympathy, and Em reaches to hug me. I lean into her warm embrace, and Hanna and Spence both put their arms around us, too, in a group hug. Right then, a sharp, criticizing peel of laughter breaks through our sense of comfort and security.

My eyes shoot upward and focus on the two monsters in front of us just as they round the corner of the building that we are standing right next to. Holding back a groan, I stare at them accusingly.

Mona's snake eyes pierce mine as if she can see into my soul. Observing them, I notice Noel's buff arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. Mona wears her top-notch brands, and her lips are coated in a shiny lip gloss. Noel's sly expression mixed with hers of knowledge tells me all that I need to know before they even say a word.

"So, it looks like somebody is a hell of a liar," Mona sneers, staring down her nose at us accusingly as she talks. "And not just to the police either. Thought you had us fooled, didn't you, Aria? Well not anymore."

Horror strikes my heart, and I can barely move as Mona struts closer to me. The girls shift in front of me, but Spencer hesitates, leaving time for Mona to slip by my side.

Her breath tickles my ear as she whispers, "Just wait until all of Rosewood hears about this. You're going down."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: Aria goes to her dad's office and they decide to go eat at a Mexican restaurant. Emily, Hanna and Spencer decide they want to go shopping and text Aria to ask if she wants to come along. She accepts and although her father is suspicious, he lets her go. She decides to tell all the girls about Ezra and her, but Mona and Noel turn the corner at that exact moment and overhear everything. Mona threatens that she'll tell all of Rosewood about them, just to get back at Aria for some unknown reason.  
><em>

**Aria's POV**

Shivers run up and down my legs and arms, creating goosebumps in the process. I can still imagine the feel of Mona's nails piercing the skin of my arm in a hard, firm grip, and her slimy voice whispering in my ear. Even though she and Noel are long gone, it's hard to think of anything else.

Oh, Gosh. What am I going to do?

In the past, Noel has found out about our relationship. But I'd thought the past was the past, and that we'd all let it lie low and be forgotten about. Apparently that is not the case, because Noel wouldn't be supporting Mona's idea of ruining us if he didn't care any longer. Is he still upset about the fact that I'd dumped him for Ezra? Does he blame Ezra still for being with me? Does he regret not telling anybody? Does he wish that he'd ruined our lives when he had the chance?

Now that Mona knows, I feel like I'm going to be digging my own grave here. There is nothing I can do. If I try to interfere, it's just going to make her more spiteful and furious, and she's just going to go after me harder. But I have to do something. She can't ruin us like this. Not after all we've been through. Surely there is some way that I can make her see sense?

Why is she doing what she's doing? Besides backing up Alison when she was alive, I'd never done anything to purposely hurt Mona, so why is she going after me like this? Does it have something to do with her and Hanna? I know they haven't been as close lately, - Hanna purposely ignores her in the school hallways and they never go to the mall anymore together - but I didn't think it had gotten so bad that it would indirectly reflect on me.

What do they plan on doing? Announcing it at a football game? Yelling it out at a school assembly? Sure, it will reflect badly on us, but won't it ruin them, too? They'll be seen as tattle-tales, and not many people will trust them anymore. So how are they going to ruin me? How will they do it?

There is no telling what they'll do.

"Aria," Emily breathes hesitantly, breaking through my deep thoughts and shocking me out of my stupidity.

I stare at her uncomprehendingly, my eyes empty of all emotion. How can I feel when my whole life is crumbling before my eyes?

Spencer's eyes crinkle as she looks at me worriedly. She comments, "You know, I'm sure we could just... They won't dare-"

"-Don't. Just don't," I retort, my eyes flashing in her direction.

I know that Spence is lying; I can see it in her eyes. They all know what I do; that Mona and Noel _are_ going to tell all of Rosewood about us. That there is no stopping them. Saying that Mona and Noel will never rat us out would be the worst kind of fib, because we all knew that it isn't true. It's difficult to talk ourselves into something that isn't. That is why I stopped Spencer.

"M-Mona," Hanna's face crumbles under the weight of the truth. Her eyes fill with unshod tears, and I can image the stream of incoherent thoughts running through her jumbled mind. Why would Mona insult me with Hanna right here? Hanna is her friend, her partner in crime. And yet she dared to show us her worst, her cruelest, right in front of her. Why?

"Han, let's keep going," I urge.

Thoroughly creeped out, we shuffle silently from the corner of the building to the stoplight near the street. There Hanna revives herself, shaking her head as if clearing it and rubbing her chilled arms as she shivers, but not from the cold air around us.

Emily looks as uneasy as I feel, and Spencer looks pissed off. I'm sure that if I don't stop her, she is going to wreck Mona to all the extent she can.

Spencer suddenly turns to look at me, her eyes softening slightly and her expression melting into one of sympathy.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't think that will help much right now," I say gravely, my eyes sweeping back to the speeding cars in front of me.

Smiling a wry smile, Spence replies, "I didn't mean talk to us. I meant do you want to talk to- _him_?" Her voice lowers as she remembers that we're on campus and that no one can know that Ezra and I are a couple, since they are more likely to pick up on his unusual name due to the fact that there are twice as many kids here under his instruction.

"Could I?" I ask, my forehead crinkling with the thought. Now that she mentions it, it would be the right and best thing to do at the moment. If she hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't have thought of it on my own until later.

The girls nod, and I simper at them sympathetically, almost afraid that they'll judge me for running off on them again.

"You guys know I love you, right?" I grin, thanking them as we part ways.

Hanna snaps out of her trance and calls over her shoulder as I walk away, "Oh, we know. And you owe us big time." Her accompanying smile tells me that she's completely kidding.

Grinning like an idiot, my feet lead me in the direction of Ezra's apartment. Tingling with desire to see him again and the conflicting dread of needing to tell him about Mona and Noel's threat, I trudge onward. As the streets become more familiar, more butterflies accumulate in my stomach. Soon it is a nest of bats setting up camp down there.

I pass the pizzeria that we ate lunch at one Saturday and the bookstore at which I picked out a poetry book for him. I slow down as I spot the alley that we cut through to get to my pottery class with Jenna another day, which lead to him he kissing me in public for the first time. It was incredible, not having to hide. I slow down as I turn the corner, and am careful not to bump into anyone.

I smile as I take in the world around me. The birds chirp happily in the warm weather, and they glide freely through the cool breezes. The emerald green tree leaves rustle as the wind blows through their vegetated branches. The sweet, heavy aroma of roses and lilacs fills my nostrils and I breathe in deeply, closing my eyes for a second. Collecting the serene memories of this moment in my mind to recall for the future, I keep my pace steady as I feel the sharp clicks that my heels emit as I pace over the concrete.

_Maple Avenue_ to _3rd Street_ to _Dogwood Drive_ to _Liberty Street_. Repeating the directions over and over again in my mind helps my feet to guide me all the way there. It feels like no time has passed before I'm standing in front of his wing, smiling as I stroll inside easily as if I belong here. No one recognizes me, and I pass crowds of teachers and students without feeling guilty.

Rings of students line the halls, and I navigate my way through them easily enough. Ezra brought me here one day to show me around, and in the process taught me the best methods of finding his office. I'm taking that path right now.

My eyes trail over the exposed maple wood beams that frame the ceilings of the old structure. Golden sunlight spills in from the bright windows, spreading it's warmth throughout the hall. Squinting as I stare out the windows, I turn corner after corner until I finally stop in front of his office.

"That's unbelievable, Ezra; It's just plain stupid! Wait; I'm wrong. It _is_ believable. You never did know what was best for you." Her razor sharp voice seeps out of the crack in the maple door.

Shudders run up and down my spine. Oh, great. Now I'll have to deal with her, too. I scramble to the other side of the door, where I can peek in through the crack. Before looking, I search the great hall with great scrutiny. The enormous brick walls are lacking shadows, or any figures at all. Perfect.

Leaning up against the wall, I position myself in the best vantage point possible. As my eyes adjust so that I can see into the office, I raise my hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp. I was right. It is her.

She leans over his desk in such a manner that one might imagine she was teasing him, flirting with him. She might be; I don't know. Her long brunette hair falls in waves over his papers, but her back is turned to me so that I cannot see much more. His jaw is tight, his eyes are tight, everything is tight and tense. He's crumbling beneath her words. Succumbing to believe that she may be right, behind all of her jealous intentions. Maybe she's convincing him that I'm not good enough for him. Maybe she's forcing him to give up his job at Hollis. I let out a soft whimper. She can't do this to him.

But she has. She is.

He stands up and begins to pace the room. His hands are clasped together tightly. So tightly, in fact, that his knuckles are turning white. Biting my lip, I keep watching. I wish I could do more, but if I want to hear what their deep talk is about, I have to pretend that I don't exist yet. That I'm invisible.

As he moves around his desk, she turns around, too. I grimace at her pretty looks, her slim body, her perfect hair. I still don't understand why Ezra would pick me, especially if she wants him back now. I'm envious. They have a history while we do not. And frankly, I loathe it.

I cringe as Ezra's voice strains to reason with her, "Jackie, be reasonable here-"

"She's a teenage girl, for crying out loud. She's going to graduate high school and move on, find other lovers; Get over her already and move on with your life! You're being ludicrous, Ezra."

Teenage girl? Yes. Graduate high school? Yes. But move on? Find other lovers? The probability of that is so close next to zero that it isn't even worth considering.

I wish she wasn't doing this; I wish she wasn't planting so much doubt in his mind. She's the devil personified, if she thinks breaking us up is going to make us happier than being together. She doesn't know anything.

"I think I know what I'm like, thank you very much. Now get out," Ezra's voice is final and demanding.

I smile, glad that he finally decided to kick her out. But Jackie just stands there, despite his tone and command. She stands there with her hand on her hip, her eyes judging and pointed, and her left foot tapping the shining floorboards.

"Just-"

He snaps, "Out!"

Grinning, I watch through the slit in the door as she stalks closer to me. As her hand grabs the handle, my eyes widen. It just occurred to me that she's actually coming out. And if she comes out, she'll catch me spying. I step about a meter backward, quietly as I can, so that I'm not too close when she-

_Slam._

The door vibrates as she shuts it behind her. She looks down the hallway to the right before she pivots right into me. Her eyes are storm clouds, ready to rain with the angry drops gathered inside. Her lips form ferocious words, but they drown in the background. I can't help wishing that I had walked away.

No, I shouldn't think like that. I shouldn't let her get to me; I shouldn't wish that I'd run away from all my problems. Because in the end, they're still going to be there.

Her soundless words gradually grow in volume until I can make out what she's hissing at me. I shake my head to clear it.

"You bitch! Peeping Toms are never appreciated, you know," Jackie spits at me. There's a malicious glint in her eye that makes me even angrier.

I cross my arms in front of my chest defiantly. I stand there, fuming and glaring her down for a few seconds. There is nothing I can say that won't get me in trouble, so I say nothing.

"You should never have started dating him," She accuses me, "Stop this relationship, or you're never going to live to see the light of day again. There are a lot of people in this town, Aria, who can do real damage to your reputation. I included. Stay away from him or-"

The door shudders and Ezra's head pokes out of it. His eyes are cold as they glare at Jackie, and his voice slicing.

"Come inside, why don't you," He states, more as a demand than a question. His gaze turns to me and softens a little bit. But I can still tell that he's upset that I spied. If only for a minute.

The office feels confined and too small as he shuts the door behind us. Rage ricochets off the walls in large waves. I can see Jackie nearly shaking from enmity that we're still together after all this time. After we told my parents. She thought that that would be the end, that they would convince us to break up. And they nearly did. But we're still together. Her threat for telling the parents isn't so daunting afterwards. In fact, it seems almost silly.

"Come here," Ezra whispers to me, and I scamper to his side, cowering from this cruel Jackie. He takes my hand and whispers in my ear, "I love you," before facing Jackie again.

She's stiff as she stands uneasily in front of us. She glares daggers at us and her features are taught. Her eyes keep darting to the door, as if planning an escape route.

"You're not allowed to talk that way," Ezra begins, his voice sharp as glass. "Not to Aria, not to me, not to both of us. I'm over you, Jackie. I'm done with you, so understand that already! I don't ever want to see you again."

Her voice softens into a seductive tone as she begs, "Ezra, honey, you don't want to do this. You're not thinking correctly. She's a teenager. You two are too different. Trust me, you don't want her lying ass-"

"Lying?" Ezra's voice breaks, showing how rocked he is by this conversation. "Lying? If anyone's lying, it is bound to be you, Jackie."

"This has gone on far too long," She states, almost as if to herself. A small, cruel smile appears on her face.

"So what? You're going to take it into your own hands now?" Ezra scoffs. His arms are now folded across his chest just like mine as he stares her down.

"Yes. Just wait until all of Rosewood hears about this," Jackie retorts, turning around and stalking out of the office.

We sit there for a minute as shivers run up and down my spine. Why has this day gotten so bad? Now I have three people threatening to tell about Ezra and I and we can hardly handle one. Plus, that was so creepy. Jackie quoted Mona exactly. Can this day possibly get any worse? It sure seems unlikely right now.

"Actually, about that..." I hesitate. Ezra's eyes bore into mine and I feel like the bad guy for telling him this right after we dealt with such a bad blow.

"She's going to wreck us," He murmurs, his eyes clouded with worry.

I take a deep breath, "Mona threatened the same thing not twenty minutes ago."

He stares at me almost uncomprehendingly. His jaw drops when he realizes exactly what I mean.

"Mona? As in Mona Vanderwall? The brainless girl who painted her nails in my class?" He gapes.

I giggle despite the seriousness of the situation. Then I say, "Yes, that Mona. And she definitely has a brain, although a malicious one at that, if she is threatening the exact same thing as Jackie."

"Damn. What are we going to do?" He looks at me, his blue eyes pouring into mine. His frustration is obvious as mine is, and I can't think of anything that will fix this situation.

I whisper, "I don't know. I don't know," and walk over to the couch, where he sat down when Jackie left. I curl up on his chest as he strokes my hair, relaxing me. I soak in his scent and succumb to his touch as we brainstorm for what is to come.

**Byron's POV**

"Did you talk to her?" This is the greeting I receive as soon as Ella picks up the phone.

I frown, "Yes, but her friends stole her away from me after only two hours. She could still be seeing him. Do you think the girls know?"

Ella sighs, "This is so out of hand. I don't really know, Byron. It's possible. What do you want to do? Check on her? She's seventeen already. You can't keep pretending she's a little girl."

"I can if I want to," I decide, hanging up on her.

With my mind positive, I grab my coat from my office and pursue my daughter. First stop: Ezra Fitz's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! A little refresher: EVERYTHING in italics/slant is past events. I included pieces from the last two scenes before the real chapter starts. That way, it will be easier to remember what was happening. I know it's been a while. School has been crazy and we just got out the 5th! **

**On a side note, I posted a one-shot about Hanna and Mona that I need opinions on. I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not, but I sure had a lot of fun writing it. It's called _The Devil Returns_.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: After Mona and Noel had threatened Aria and Ezra's relationship, Aria headed over to Ezra's apartment. There, she ran into Jackie talking to him in his office. She, too, threatened to expose their relationship. Soon after, Byron calls Ella, wondering what he should do. He had to let Aria leave with her friends, or it would look suspicious. Eventually he decides to go check Ezra's office to make sure that she isn't there. That way, his nerves can be soothed and he won't have to worry that he did anything wrong. Unfortunately, his suspicions are correct; Aria is with Ezra, there at that exact moment that Byron decides to visit.<em>

_...  
><em>

_Aria's POV _

_"So what? You're going to take it into your own hands now?" Ezra scoffs. His arms are now folded across his chest just like mine as he stares her down._

_"Yes. Just wait until all of Rosewood hears about this," Jackie retorts, turning around and stalking out of the office._

_We sit there for a minute as shivers run up and down my spine. Why has this day gotten so bad? Now I have three people threatening to tell about Ezra and I and we can hardly handle one. Plus, that was so creepy. Jackie quoted Mona exactly. Can this day possibly get any worse? It sure seems unlikely right now._

_"Actually, about that..." I hesitate. Ezra's eyes bore into mine and I feel like the bad guy for telling him this right after we dealt with such a bad blow._

_"She's going to wreck us," He murmurs, his eyes clouded with worry._

_I take a deep breath, "Mona threatened the same thing not twenty minutes ago."_

_...  
><em>

_Byron's POV  
><em>

_With my mind positive, I grab my coat from my office and pursue my daughter. First stop: Ezra Fitz's office._

_...  
><em>

**Aria's POV  
><strong>

"So what are we going to do?" I ask quietly, wondering what could possibly stop Jackie, Mona and Noel from outing our relationship. This has all become too much to handle. We're lying to my parents; I'm lying to my best friends. And now we're stuck, trapped into making three other people lie for us. We're being blackmailed in the worst possible way.

"I don't know," Ezra says. "I suppose we'll just have to let them run their course. What could Mona and Noel possibly have as motivation for ruining us? I don't know of anything, do you? And Jackie; give her time. She'll come around. Aria, she isn't as bad as she acts. As soon as she calms down, she'll see the atrocity in wrecking us, and just how bad it will make her life, too."

"But we can't do anything!" I exclaim, frustrated that we're cornered. It is all my fault; if only I'd realized that this would happen earlier on. I could have prevented it.

"Exactly," Ezra exclaims, looking deep into my eyes, "And so we don't need to worry about it until the time comes."

Nodding, I agree. He leads me to the couch and there he pulls me closer. I lean my head on his chest. My mind races with thoughts, and I can't help but sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asks, curious. His blue eyes are twinkling, like always when he want to know what I'm thinking.

I smile a small smile, "Just how amazing it would be if we could live easily, without any of this drama. Do you ever wonder what could have happened if my parents had been alright with us? Do you ever think about what would have happened if you hadn't been my English teacher?"

Ezra looks at me for a minute, pondering over my words. He's so adorable.

"What's worth thinking about it," He asks, "If it's already past it? We're here, we're together. That's enough for me."

That makes my heart happy and my smile grow. I lean in to kiss him. His soft warm lips caress mine, and I'm left with a dizzying want that grows. His hands slide under my thighs and mine slide into his hair and around his head. Our lips come together in a burning passion, and soon we're both gasping for air, smiling in sync.

I rest my forehead on his and look into his deep blue eyes, "I love you," I say wholeheartedly.

"I love you," Ezra replies.

Grinning, I tell him, "Then no one will ever have the power to wreck our relationship, no matter what they do. Promise?"

"Promise."

**Byron's POV**

After hanging up the phone with Ella, I raced out of my office to head to Ezra Fitz's. I have the greatest suspicion that my daughter is there, with him. They could be making out, making love, kissing or whatever else. All of which disobey the rules that I've established for my daughter. It makes me so enraged!

Walking the last few blocks to Ezra's office, the computer bag I brought along is starting to get a little heavy. It is stuffed to the brim with papers that I need him to sign and my laptop, on which there are some lesson plans that I need to coordinate with his. These are my scapegoats in case Aria is not at his apartment.

As I walk into the large, old-fashioned building, I stare up at the unique architecture of it. It's beautiful marble, crafting the moldings of the building outstandingly. The Italian marble runs up and down the side of the building, coating every inch in a shining, smooth coat. It looks like water, glistening in the sunlight.

Making my way inside, my eyes are still trapped on the outside architecture, and as I pass through the doorway, I don't notice someone else coming my direction. Suddenly, I run into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say apologetically.

At the same time, she cries, "Sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

Tearing my eyes from the stunning artwork of the building's structure, I look into this woman's eyes. They're brown and large, and display immediate sorrow and embarrassment. She has long, dark brown hair that is swept into a low ponytail. The bright scarf she wears stand out against her black suit and pencil skirt.

I have the vague idea that I've seen her before somewhere. And then it hits me; she's a new staff member. I can't remember her name, but remember seeing her around. I'm not positive, but I believe that she teaches history.

She smiles at me and, holding out her hand, says, "Jackie Molina."

I grin back and introduce myself also, "Byron Montgomery. Pleased to meet you. Are you a new member of the staff here at Hollis?"

Jackie grins, "Why, yes. It's nice to know that someone knows of my presence here," She jokes.

Laughing at her statement, I reply, "Well it's nice to have you here. You'll find that we're a very welcoming college. I hope you like it here."

With everything situated, I get ready to part and say our goodbyes. However, her sweet voice stops me in my tracks.

"Wait, Byron! If you don't mind my asking, do you... Do you by any chance have a daughter named Aria?"

Fake smile plastered onto my face, I turn around and inspect this woman. Surely Aria doesn't know her? I've never met her before, so how could she know Aria?

"Yes, actually. Why do you ask?"

Her teeth are perfectly straight and gleam in the light as she smiles, "I met her a while ago, you see."

Curiosity keeps me asking, "Where?"

Jackie's smile widens and she rambles, "My ex-fiance is dating her. I'm sure they're very happy together. They looked it; I saw them earlier in his office."

Although she never said it outright, she gave me an obvious clue. My daughter has to be with Ezra. She said that her ex-fiance is dating her, and Jackie looks about twenty-five, just like Ezra. Obviously he teaches here, if she hinted that she saw them earlier in his office. It has to be Ezra. It just has to be. But what if it isn't?

The rage that I've been attempting to suppress boils out, and I curse angrily. Jackie's large brown eyes turn onto mine in mock surprise, and then she simpers as she realizes that she talked too much.

So, assuming that I'm right, Aria has been seeing Ezra behind our backs. Her mother was right; it was all a ploy to throw us off her track until she's 18. Trying to hold off the anger until I see Aria and can let it out on her, I purse my lips.

Quietly, I mutter my thanks to Jackie, and we say our goodbyes.

Rushing the last few steps to Ezra's office, raging the whole way there, I grip the door handle and am about to push it open when a voice stops me.

"Byron, could I please talk to you? It's urgent," Another teacher calls to me. Disappointed, I follow my co-worker down the hall to his room.

I suppose I'll have to catch up with them later.

**Jackie's POV**

A smirk comes over my face the second Byron walks away from me. Finally, someone who can break up my beloved and my enemy. I hate that cute little face of Aria; acting innocent even when she knows she is not. Now that her father guesses - it's obvious that my hints lead him onto the right track - he can finish them once and for all. Ezra will have to come back to me.

Ever since I saw them kiss that one day on campus, the jealousy rushed back into me. It felt like it hadn't been two years since I'd seen him. All over again, it felt like the day I walked out on him. And ever since then, I've regretted it. I loved him too much, and it broke my heart that I was so idiotic as to do that.

Aria is the major obstacle in getting him back. If only she hadn't come into his life when she did. If only I found him first; I could have made him love me, and she'd only be another one of his students. Just another friendly face in the classroom.

We'll see how it plays out from here. But whatever happens, I'm determined to get my Ezra in the end.

**Aria's POV**

Two hours later, it's 1:30, and our bus is about to leave. In fifteen minutes, it will depart. I say my goodbyes to Ezra and go to search for the girls.

Finding them at a jewelry store a ways away from the center of campus, we head back to the bus and climb aboard. All around me, kids are yelling with big happy smiles plastered on their faces. I notice Noel Khan and Mona sitting in the very back of the bus, socializing loudly with those around them.

I pull the girls down into some seats toward the front, and strategically sit in the isle side of the seat, next to Em. Spence and Hanna sit opposite us, in such a way that it's easy to talk. I peer into the back of the noisy bus. Mona's grinning widely at something Andy Petula said, with her perfectly manicured hand resting on his arm. Turning back into the seat, I feel sick.

"She can't do much," Emily says, attempting to comfort me.

I look into her large doe eyes, which are very sure and determined. I give a small smile, grateful for her sympathy.  
>But reality sinks in, and I realize that in the rush back to the bus, I forgot to tell the girls about Jackie's angered visit.<p>

Looking around the noisy bus with lots of Peeping Toms, I decide to wait to tell them. Although it's been hurting me that Jackie is so malicious as to do that, this isn't the right time or place to vent to my friends.

A high-pitched laugh startles me, coming from the back of the bus. Glancing around the seat, I spot Mona shrieking like a hyena at something that Mallory, another one of our classmates, said. Her eyes are glittering ferociously and they turn onto mine like a snake on its prey. I duck back into my seat, but not quickly enough.

Mona knew that I saw her. I have no idea what I ever did to upset her, but she humiliates me anyways.

"Hey Aria, you might want to learn to read the paper. Next week's news is going to be major," Mona sneers.

Everyone else on the bus stares at Mona with uncomprehending expressions, but Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Noel and I know exactly what she's talking about. Chills run down my spine as I think of the damage she could do, or what she's done already.

As I shrink back into my seat, I'm left staring at the plastic green back of the seat in front of me. Contemplating my options, I realize that we need to do something about Mona. And I know that the girls will help me no matter the price.

"Planning session. My house. Tomorrow night; 7 o'clock. Sound good?" I ask with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

The girls all nod their consent. The rest of the bus ride back to school, I'm forced to listen to Mona's peeling laughter. By the time we arrive, I figure that I'm halfway driven to craziness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello darlings! Glad for an update finally? Sorry it took so long again, but I have 3 other stories that I'm working on, and, unfortunately, they're just as important as this one is. So I hope that you like this chapter, and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Aria and Ezra decide that they can't do anything about either Jackie or Mona until something forces them to. Earlier on, Mona and Jackie had both, separately, threatened to out their relationship. With Mona had been Noel Khan when she did this. Aria doesn't know why Mona would be threatening her relationship but it's obvious to her why Jackie would. Byron was on his way over to Ezra's office to investigate when he ran into Jackie. She dropped a not-so-slight hint that Aria is dating someone older, although she never said Ezra's name. Byron became extremely suspicious of Aria, and he had his hand on the door handle of Ezra's office when his co-worker wanted him to look at something. Soon it was time for Aria and her school to leave campus, and when on the bus, nearly the time they reached the school, Mona decided to be cruel and hinted that something major would be in the paper next week. Aria obviously thought that it was about her and Ezra, and decided to call a girls' only meeting for the four of them. It was time to do some revenge planning.<em>

**Aria's POV**

"What's the plan for revenge?" Hanna bounces up and down eagerly on my bed, her eyes mischievous with the idea of revenge.

I grin, "Hanna, it's not like we're planning the girl's death; settle down!"

Spencer pipes up, "Aria, I don't think we should do anything drastic. All Mona has done is threaten you. I'd bet she doesn't even know it was Fitz-"

"Ezra!"

"-you were talking about. Want my advice?" Spencer asks in a rush. Her mouth is open and her thinking cap clearly on as she is about to state what she believes is best.

Hanna beats her to it, "No one wants your advice, Spence. You're too logical."

"T- Too-" Spencer stutters angrily, "I am _not_ too logical." On her face is a mask of rage, but hidden behind it is the obvious humor.

Hanna bursts out giggling and Em follows suit, hiding behind her hand as not to completely offend Spencer. As Spencer continues to glare at the girls with mock rage, I go over ideas in my mind. When I deem that none of them will do, I decide to ask Spencer her opinion.

"Oh, alright. What was your idea?"

"One of two things. First, we could wait out Mona's threat and make sure that she's bluffing. But that could potentially be harmful, because what if she isn't bluffing? And second, we could threaten her back. What does Mona love more than anything else in the world?"

"Popularity," Hanna says simply, obviously still sulking at the idea that she will have to choose Aria over Mona. It's obvious that she'd rather not choose either way.

Spencer grins, "Exactly. And if we have some dirt, which I'm sure you do, Hanna, we could threaten her popularity. If she's that desperate to stay in her secure position as of now, she won't out you two, Aria."

It sounds like an idea, but is not ideal. I frown, frustrated, "I don't know. I just want Mona and Noel out of my love life, but I don't know how to do that. Um, by the way, I have something else I need to tell you all," I say nonchalantly, picking at my fingernail polish.

"What is it?" Emily asks, worried. Her eyebrows are creased with concern as her chocolate brown eyes stare at me.

"Jackie Molina knows about Ezra and I," I blurt out, "I don't know how, but she does and she's also threatening me. It isn't just Mona, guys. It isn't only one bump in the road; it's a whole mountain. What am I going to do?"

"Damn," Hanna curses, her eyes widening with surprise. "Damn, that's bad."

"Okay, let's lay low for a while. Let one or the other make the first move; then we can decide how to act. Aria, I think that it would be best if we just wait. Even though it may be frustrating that they are both threatening you, it may only be threats. There may not be anything behind it," Emily advises, her deep dark eyes staring into mine.

Seeing the maturity in her words, I start to understand where her and Spencer are coming from. However much I dislike the girls' and Noel's threats, it would be extremely unwise to act upon them now. I'm not sure of anything, and acting because of their simple threats could secure the ideas that they have in place. It may hand them the whole truth, of which they right now only carry a wisp.

I finally nod after a minute, "Deal."

**Emily's POV**

A week after the morning after our S.O.S. meeting at Aria's house, I walk into my kitchen where my mother is concocting up our breakfast and burning toast.

After lounging in my bed for nearly a half an hour and then hesitating in front of my closet, I finally picked out what to wear: A short jean skirt that barely brushes the middle of my thighs, and a simple hot pink v-neck T-shirt. To top it off, I threw on a necklace or two and some Dolce & Gabanna suede lace up platform booties, or in other words really high heels that are really expensive. The profits of living in Rosewood.

"Hey mom," I grin, glad that it is a new day once again.

She looks up. Pieces of my mother's silky black hair sweep across her tired face. Her warm brown eyes look at me happily, and she pauses what she's doing to talk. I slip into a bar stool and watch her get back to work.

"Hi, honey. How did you sleep?" She asks, mixing batter for what appears to be pancakes.

"Pretty good," I answer, watching the batter sizzle as she slops it onto the griddle. The pale brown glop slips from the spoon and lays in a heaping pile on the hot pan.

A minute later, my mom asks, "Would you mind grabbing the paper, sweetie? Your father will want to read it and I forgot to get it."

My father, lieutenant colonel Wayne Fields, has been living at home for the past three days. After having come home with short notice, my father has no work ahead of him quite yet. He had been working in Afghanistan for a while, but is not needed there anymore, so is able to be home for the next week at least.

It is obvious that my mother, Pam, is excited that he's here. She's been cooking breakfast every morning, doing all the chores, and still finds time to relax with him. I, too, am extremely excited that he's home. Without the father figure in my life, it's been a little unstable. I missed playing games with someone at night, because my mother always had to work. But now that dad is back, I can play Trouble, Life, Memory, etc. with him and still not get bored. He's there and understands me. He listens intently and offers me advice. I missed him tremendously. And now I'm glad to have him back, at least for a short while.

Hopping down off the stool, I grin, "Sure."

The cool air outside is crisp and fresh. I shiver as I walk down the drive, admiring the light of the new day on the way. Few cars drive past, thus making the neighborhood quiet except for the happy chirping of the birds in the trees. I reach down toward the rough concrete to retrieve the bag of newspaper from its place, whistling with happiness as I do.

By the time I get back inside, my father is already downstairs.

"Hey kiddo," He grins, his brown eyes twinkling the second they set sight on me. I can't help but smile back at his enthusiasm. As his eyes travel down they notice the paper I hold in my hand. He continues, asking, "What's that?"

"Your daughter was kind enough to grab you the paper today," Mom answers for me. Shaking my head and smiling, I head over toward my dad. After setting the paper down on the table for him to read, I give him a hug.

"Okay; It's all done. Get out your plates everyone, because breakfast is served," Mom sings happily, bringing the food over to the table.

Five minutes later we're in the process of eating. My mom is asking what I plan to do today, Saturday, and my father is reading the paper. Suddenly, he gasps and we stare at him as his face morphs into shock and confusion. After a minute he lifts his eyes too grimly look at us.

"Aria had a secret relationship right under her parent's noses? I just can't believe it," He shakes his head, unbelieving.

My eyes grow wide and I nearly snatch the paper right out of his hands in attempt to see what it says. I nearly shriek, "What are you talking about?"

Turning the paper around so that I can see the article, my dad explains, "It says here that Aria is having a secret relationship, and that her parents disapprove. it doesn't say who it is that she's dating, but it's anonymous and has a lot of information. Did one of you girls post this about her to get revenge of some sort?"

His eyes pierce mine and I'm having trouble controlling my expression as I answer, "No."

"Tell my why this is here, then," He demands.

I can't take it and longer. I reach forward and take the paper from its place where he set it on the table, jumping up in the process.

"I've got to go," I yell over my shoulder, "Have a nice day; I'll see you later."

As I race out the front door, I slam it behind me, cutting off my mother's pleading cries to know where I'm going.

Mona went too far this time. She has got to be stopped.

**Aria's POV**

It's peaceful and quiet in my room until the banging starts on the front door downstairs. I hop out of bed and trod down the stairs, coming to the door first. Opening the smooth oak door, I find Emily on the step.

Holding up newspaper, she declares, "We need to talk." There is fear in her eyes as she steps into the house, and I'm sent into a nervous state.

Five minutes later we're sitting on the floor of my room, flattening the crunched newspaper. My stomach feels queasy, and I can't read the paper; I don't want to. And yet I do.

"Read it to me," I demand, but then go back on my word, "Wait; don't! Or... yeah, would you read it out loud? But-"

"Calm down already; I'm reading it to you whether you like it or not," Emily laughs wryly. Taking the newspaper in her hands, she begins to read:

"_It was gossiped about all through Rosewood High School, being that Aria Montgomery wouldn't go out with any of the boys that asked her. And she had a lot ask her. People began to wonder; is she lesbian? Or just not interested? Is she already seeing someone? After asking around, no one knew about Ms. Montgomery having a boyfriend; they all thought she was single. But with an anonymous tip, we've learned otherwise. Ms. Montgomery is seeing someone behind not just her parents' backs, but the whole community's. Who is this mysterious guy? The source of the tip, who wishes not to be revealed, never mentioned that. But the person did say that Ms. Montgomery was seeing someone older. The person claimed that Aria "was ranting about breaking up with this man in order to 'live a little' until she is 18." Is that some sort of clue? Why would she have to wait unless her parents dislike this man? So any guesses, Rosewood? Let's see who can figure this mystery out first."_

"Oh, no," I groan as the reality of the situation sets in.

Emily's expression is sympathetic as she stares at me. She says, "Ten bucks that Mona was the anonymous tip."

"Or Noel," I say. "I don't think Meredith would have done this. She's one for more straight-to-the-point facts, and she would tell my parents first thing."

"Plus, didn't Mona threaten you about newspaper or something last week on the bus ride home from Hollis?" Emily points out.

"Yeah," I moan. "This calls for action. What do we do?"

Emily shrugs, "I still don't think that there is much we can do. Mona never mentioned his name, and only said that he was older. And from the quote, that was probably guessed. I'd say its a safe bet that she doesn't even know who it is. I think she's probably just trying to scare you."

"Fine."

An hour later Emily is out my door and headed home. Quickly, I pack up and leave as soon as she does. Neither Ella nor Byron notice as I slip out of the house.

The car ride to Hanna's only takes all of five minutes on a usual day, but the tracks that I have to cross have a 209 car train on them today. So the short trip was extended to be twice as long.

When I arrive at Hanna's, I slam the car door and stomp up to the front door. Before I can knock or ring the doorbell, the large white door flies open.

"Aria!" Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin, gasps. After catching her breath from the scare, she smiles, "I'm assuming you want to talk to Hanna?"

"That would be great if I could," I answer sweetly. Inside, however, I'm nervous and thrashing like a tidal wave; I'm impatient as ever.

She smiles and her perfect teeth shine in the light as she says, "Of course." Turning her head, she calls into the house, "Hanna! Aria's here to see you!" She looks back at me and with a swoop of her hand invites me in.

Stepping into the grand foyer, I look to the left and up the stairs, where Hanna is descending in three-inch platform heels and a long brightly colored dress. Her hair is up and out of the way in a messy bun, and her makeup is perfect as ever. She grins when she sees me.

"Hanna, I have a meeting now, so you two keep out of trouble. Any preferences for dinner? I'll be home around seven o'clock," Mrs. Marin asks her daughter.

"Chinese," Hanna automatically answers.

"Great. Then we'll have dinner later, sweetie. Have a nice day. Aria; nice seeing you," Mrs. Marin smiles at me and rushes out the door and to her car.

Hanna turns to me as soon as the door shuts, demanding, "What is it?" She bites her lip nervously.

With my eyes wide and fearful, I show her the newspaper, reading it to her. She exclaims over it, saying how rude it was of Mona to do such a thing. Then the glint of devilish fun comes in my eyes.

"What if-"

"Aria, don't! I know that look; I'm not gonna do it," Hanna fires back, already opposed to the idea that is forming in my mind.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" I pout, creating my best puppy dog face for her to see. She has to give in; she has to.

She shakes her head as she weighs the options. Does she side with Mona or me? Decisions, decisions. Finally, she says, "What were you going to say?"

"Well," I smile, "I was hoping that you would tell me a little something about Mona that would stop her threats. A little blackmail might do the trick. Remember, it was Spencer's idea, not mine. And anyway, I would owe you for life," I grin sweetly, hoping that my begging might actually work.

"Arggh! Seriously? Mona's been my best friend for all of sophomore year and you just want me to throw that away?" Hanna asks, conflicted with herself.

I grin sheepishly, "Well I was hoping... Plus, I've been your friend since middle school. We all have," I point out.

After much hesitating and begging, pleading and yelling, Hanna finally gives in. She sighs, looking at me.

"Fine. But just remember; you asked for it."


End file.
